Arrange
by Bhion-san
Summary: 23 tahun, sukses dan brilian Hiccup dipaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menikah dengan gadis pilihan mereka. keseruan apa yang akan mereka perbuat? akankah hati dan jiwa mereka bersatu? Second fic HTTYD, Canon HiccStrid. Beware : Typos everywhere


**Selamat datang di FanFic HiccStrid ke-2 saya #dilempar pisau**

**Nah aku disini aku menulisnya Modern AU, so NO PEG LEG (mungkin), dan yah Toothless bakal jadi peliharaan bergenre (?) Canis nikola a.k.a Anjing. Kalian bisa bayangkan Toothless jadi anjing jenis apa saya boleh Gold retriver sampe Siberian Husky.**

**RnR kalo boleh**

**All disclaimer goes to the owner, I just wrote this silly FanFiction.**

**N.B : Karena nggak nemu cover story yang bagus, Bhion sampe bela-belain nggambar covernya, jelek memang, semoga bisa mewakili inti ceritanya **

* * *

Cahaya sore itu sedikit temaram tertutup oleh gumpalan awan yang beranjak berubah menjadi jingga akibat biasan sinar matahari sore yang hangat. Seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun berjalan tergesa memasuki mobil sedan mewahnya dengan beberapa lembar kertas di genggamannya.

"Hey, bisa kau sambungkan aku dengan ?" ucapnya diiringi dengan bunyi pintu mobil tertutup.

"Tunggu sebentar , kami akan segera sambungkan dengan Mr. Ingerman." Kemudian terdengar nada tunggu, seraya menunggu ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk kembali tancap gas.

"Halo? Hiccup! Tumben sekali kau menelponku. Ada masalah apa?" tanya seorang dari seberang.

"Hi, Fish, uh... bisakah kau menemuiku di restoran biasa? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Balasnya.

"Ok, baiklah. Kenapa tidak ditelepon saja?" Ucapnya dengan nada ragu.

"Ceritanya panjang, temui aku 20 menit lagi. Aku akan berangkat dari kantor sekarang."

"Ok, kutunggu."

Sambungan diputus. Hiccup meletakan handphonenya di dalam dashboard dan langsung memacu mobilnya menuju tempat yang telah mereka sepakati.

* * *

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" ucap Fishlegs, sahabat baik Hiccup seraya meneguk kopi yang dipesannya.

"Kau tahu, setelah ayahku menyerahkan semua perusahaannya padaku, diusia yang kau tahu, masih muda..."

"Kau bertele-tele." Sambung Fishlegs lagi. Hiccup terdiam dan menatap sahabatnya jengkel.

"Ok, baiklah. Ayah memintaku untuk segera menikah." Fishlegs terdiam. Hiccup terdiam.

"APA?!" jerit Fishlegs yang mengakibatkan semua mata yang ada di restoran itu tertuju padanya. Hiccup menjadi sedikit canggung karena tatapan para tamu restoran itu tertuju pada mereka.

"Hiccup, maksudku... memang kau jenius, kau lulus perguruan tinggi terkemuka disini di usia 19 tahun dengan predikat cumlaude, lalu kau menjalakan perusahaan ayahmu di usia 20 hingga kini dan menorehkan prestasi yang prestisius, apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk, kau tahu?"

"Fish, jika bukan ayah atau ibuku yang memintanya, tak mungkin aku turuti. Dan ayahku selalu berkata, 'Ayah tak akan disini terus selamanya, ayah ingin memiliki penerus setelahmu' dan ibuku? Hanya bisa mengangguk karena dia memang menginginkan seorang cucu..." Ucap Hiccup dengan menirukan suara ayahnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lantas? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Mencari istri begitu?" ujar Fishlegs dengan menatap sahabatnya.

"Tidak, ayah dan ibu telah memiliki calon untukku. Mereka sudah menunangkanku dengan gadis pilihan mereka."

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ berjalan tergesa dengan map yang ada di tangannya, kemudian membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan disambut dengan pandangan heran sang empunya ruangan itu.

"Miss Hofferson? Mungkin perlu kuingatkan lagi untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum anda masuk." Ucap sang empunya ruangan yang kembali menaruh pandangannya pada kertas kerjanya.

"Maaf, Miss Elanour, umm... begini ada beberapa masalah dalam transaksi perusahaan bulan ini jadi saya kemari untuk—" belum sempat selesai menjelaskan Elanour telah memutusnya.

"Masalah itu adalah masalah dibagian _Accounting_, jadi sebagai _Head of Accounting_ anda harus bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Saya mengerti tapi Tuffnut belum mengirimkan datanya..."

"Oh, kalau begitu anda saja yang meminta data itu pada serkertaris dan maaf, saya ada janji dengan pak Direktur utama, maaf merepotkan. Semangat." Ucap Elanour kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

"T—tapi Miss Elanour!" panggilan gadis itu tak digubris oleh seorang yang bernama Elanour itu.

**BBBRAAAKKK!**

Suara bantingan beberapa lembar kertas bersama map-nya diatas sebuah meja kerja salah satu pegawai.

"Whowowo, ada apa denganmu?"

" . .Datanya. TUFFNUT!"

"Relax,Astrid. Data itu nggak akan kemana-mana, santai sajalah, nikmati istirahat siang ini."

"Santai bagaimana?! Mr. Haddock butuh data itu jam 4 sore! Sampai sekarang jam 5, kau belum memberikan data itu padaku!" Ucap Astrid sambil membanting beberapa tumpukan kertas yang tadi dibawanya.

"Dia marah?"

"Tidak..."

"Dia memanggilmu keruangannya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku bisa santai." Ucap Tuffnut yang kemudian menggigit _sandwich_-nya dengan lahap.

**PLAK!**

"OW! Kau ini kenapa?" ucap Tuffnut sekali lagi sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Kutunggu data itu besok sampai jam 8 pagi, dan semua sudah harus tuntas mulai dari check up data sampai analisis data!"

"Kalau tidak ku kerjakan?" Ucap Tuffnut menantang Astrid. Astrid tersenyum padanya kemudian berjalan mendekati pajangan yang ada diruangan itu.

"Pada tahun xxx9 , pemilik perusahaan ini, Stoick Haddock, pergi ke Jepang dan menemui kaisar disana, lalu kaisar Jepang memberikan pedang Samurai ini, atau yang biasa disebut katana pada Tuan Stoick. Jadi jika kau tak mau kutebas lehermu dengan cinderamata cantik ini sebaiknya kau kerjakan itu!" Tuffnut menelan ludah kemudian menaruh kembali sandwichnya dan kemudian membuka beberapa file yang ada didalam komputernya.

"AKAN SELESAI JAM 8 MALAM,BU!"

"Bagus..."ucap Astrid penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Hiccup turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, dibukanya pintu rumah itu dan kemudian mendapat sambutan dari anjing kesayangannya. Anjing berbulu hitam pekat itu mendekati Hiccup dengan antusias.

"Hey Toothless, terimakasih sudah menjaga rumah hari ini." Toothless kemudian menjilat muka majikannya, Hiccup sempat protes namun ia tetap menjilati majikannya.

"Seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu! Ah! Sekarang aku harus mandi!" ucap Hiccup.

**Krriiiing Krriiiiing Kriiiinggg!**

Hiccup berjalan mendekati telpon rumahnya dan kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

"NAK! KAU SUDAH PULANG! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hi, Ayah, ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, malam ini kau harus kerumah ayah, ada jamuan makan malam bersama."

"Bersama? Dengan siapa?"

"Itu kejutan. Kutunggu jam 7!" Sambungan diputus. Hiccup menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa. Matanya menelusuri langit-langit rumahnya, kemudian memejamkannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku masih ingin bebas..." bisiknya. Toothless mendekati majikannya kemudian menjilat telapak tangan pemuda itu.

"_Thanks, bud..._"

**Kriiieeeet**

"Baiklah sepupu, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya seorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kerumahnya itu dengan berkacak pinggang. Rambut pixienya yang hitam legam sedikit berantakan karena terkena angin, dan matanya yang hitam memandangnya dengan tatapan marah dan jengkel.

"Elanour, kau sudah datang rupanya duduklah..." ucap Hiccup tanpa melihat kearah sepupunya itu.

"Kau tahu, ini jam pulangku, aku mau istirahat dan rileks dirumah, lalu kau? Kau memanggilku begitu saja. Aku harap ini sesuatu yang penting."

"Ini penting..."

"Yasudah, cepat katakanlah."

"Aku mau kau membuatkan aku sebuah kontrak pernikahan, yang didalamnya tertera, jika kami memiliki anak tanpa disengaja, aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh, dan kontrak itu akan aku tanda tangani sendiri."

Elanour kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan sepupunya. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tak mencoba untuk meninju muka orang itu.

"Kontrak satu sisi, hahaha, lucu sekali. Aku tahu akan pernikahan itu, tapi sebaiknya kau tidak membuat kontrak macam itu, aku tidak berani menjamin itu semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi jika aku tak mau membuatnya?"

"Elanour, ini semua urusanku, kau tinggal mengetik kontrak itu dan setelah kutanda tangani semua menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Hah... baiklah... namun setelah kontrak itu kau tanda tangani, semua itu menjadi urusanmu, bukan urusanku." Ucap Elanour yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan Hiccup dan Toothless, namun sebelum dia pergi, suara Hiccup menghentikannya.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa gadis itu kan?"

Elanour menundukan kepalanya. Ia memang mengenal gadis itu, namun ia telah bernjanji pada Stoick,pamannya untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Hiccup.

"Lebih baik urusi saja urusanmu, aku pulang." Elanour menutup pintu rumah itu dan kemudian pulang.

* * *

Pukul 6 lewat 15 sore, Hiccup sudah bersiap untuk pergi kerumah orang tuanya yang berjarak 5 km dari rumahnya, ia lebih suka memakai motor untuk menempuh jarak tersebut daripada harus memakai mobil. Hiccup hanya memakai mobil saat ia kekantor, atau perjalanan yang lebih jauh dari itu.

"Toothless, tolongkau jaga rumah lagi ya, aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya. Toothless terduduk dengan manisnya tanda mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh tuannya.

Hiccup memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Selang 10 menit sebelum sampai dirumah orang tuanya, ia berhenti disalah satu mini market untuk membeli beberapa snack untuk ayahnya. Ia tahu betul apa snack yang sangat sering ayahnya konsumsi selepas makan malam, tak mengerankan baginya karena ayahnya sendiri adalah pria bertubuh besar dengan tinggi 2 meter lebih. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus snack dengan rasa _Barbeque_ dan beberapa roti tawar, tak lupa ia membeli bacon dan mustard. Berkendara cukup lama membuatnya haus, ia kemudian berjalan ke bagian minuman dan membuka mesin pendingin dan mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda. Saat akan mengambil kaleng tersebut, sebuah tangan yang halus menyentuk tangannya.

"Maaf, saya tidak lihat anda yang mengambil duluan." Ucapnya. Hiccup memandang gadis itu dan menatapnya pada orbs birunya yang indah itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Kau mau mengambilnya? Ambil saja." Ucap Hiccup pada gadis itu.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu, ambilah, aku akan ambil yang lain." Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian mengambil minuman itu. Hiccup melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah gadis itu berpakaian kasual dengan celana jeans dan kemeja warna maroon, serta flat shoes warna hitam. Rambutnya yang _blonde_ dikepang menambah kesan anggun gadis itu.

"Aku duluan..." ucapnya. Hiccup mengangguk kemudian mengambil sekaleng minuman bersoda yang lain.

* * *

"Ini dia anakku!"

"Hi ayah." Sapa Hiccup, Stoick memeberikan _bone crushing hug _pada anaknya. Setelah beberapa detik memeluk pemuda itu, Hiccup berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hiccup..."

"Ibu." Valka datang yang kemudian mencium kedua pipi anak lelakinya itu dengan sayang.

"Oh aku bawakan snack Barbeque kesukaan ayah, dan roti tawar serta bacon dan... ya mungkin itu saja."

"Kau tak perlu repot membawakan semua ini." Ucap Valka menerima bingkisan dari anaknya tersebut.

"Aku memaksa." Ujar Hiccup tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Ayo nak, mereka sudah menunggu." Ujar Stoick yang kemudian merangkul pundak anaknya itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang makan hingga saat Hiccup melihat tamu yang datang orbs hijaunya membesar. Gadis yang ia temui di mini market tadi sedang duduk dengan seorang pria yang bisa dibilang itu ayahnya.

"Kau?" Ucap Hiccup.

"Kau?" balasnya bersamaan dan tak kalah kagetnya.

* * *

**Tunggu chapter 2 :D**


End file.
